Voice
by Shin-yang
Summary: Amachi Kaname is known as "the boy with girly voice." He's bullied and beated at school since the start of the year, and gave up on fighting back. After the winter vacations, he accidentaly met a transfer student named Natsume Hibiki - and ends up putting her into the confusion he's in. Natsume and Amachi formed a bond, and have to find a way to get rid of the bullies. (Utaite)


The back to school period after the short winter vacations started peacefully for most of the students from the Yukihana Highschool.

Schoolgirls walked in groups, giggling and talking hapilly, while ignoring the obvious looks of the boys. In the big, navy blue gates –that had the same color of the uniform's skirt/pants- hanged a big pôster with the words _"Welcome back to Yukihana!" _painted in bright red.

Everything was on its usual place.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quick steps ressonated in the concrete, filling the empty street with noise. A boy dashed trough the still cold air, that remained after the winter. He left behind both his shadow and his agressors.

"He went that way!"

A slight glance was given, and a smirk curved his lips as he noticed the boys were quite far away from him.

"You can't run forever, Kaname!"

'_I know!'_ he wanted to shout, but the lack of breath kept him from doing so. Instead, he kept running, even if his legs ached and his lungs screamed for air.

The boy's name is Amachi Kaname. Physically, he was perfectly common, maybe a bit out of shape. He had a permanently messy brown hair that fell on his eyes often. Common stature. Common face.

The only thing that detached his from the other boys was his voice; a surprinsingly high-pitched, girly voice. Although he could speak with a manly voice –his natural voice- no one cared. They only saw the boy with girly voice.

Amachi turned in the Midori avenue, not slowing down a bit.

Something was on his way.

A loud noise was heard when people hit each other's body and fell to the ground, scattering a true mess of books, pens and papers everywhere. Kaname had no idea of what happened, but before he could notice anything else, he was being called na idiot by the other.

"Ahou! Bakajaro! Pay attention where you're going to!" the voice belonged to a girl, but wasn't high-pitched at all. It was even a bit deeper than Kaname's voice, to tell the truth. He quickly rose and picked up her scattered books and pushed her fastly, but carefully to her feet.

"Gomennasai." He bowed his head formally. A little ashamed of calling him na idiot earlier, when he was so polite about it, the tiny girl bowed her head as well (tough she still tough that he should look where he was going to); she had dyed her hair blonde, and many piercings adorned her ears and lips. She was using the navy blue skirt from the Yukihana school, what made Amachi wonder if they've already met.

"He's there!"

"Shit." The boy began to run again, leaving the for now unnamed girl behind with a confused expression.. The boys, however, easily catched him, and soon he was thrown against a wall.

"Pretty fast, but not enough I guess." Said one of the bullies, a guy named Keichirou Sato. Annoying, but somehow smart, he liked to call Kaname a 'little girl'.

"Since you were so fast, you deserve a prize! It'll be only a _little_ demonstration of what comes along with the new semester~!" another one said, with an annoying smirk and overly cheerful voice. That was Taro Hirasawa for you. Tall as a lamp post, always smiling, he liked to see other people's misfortune.

Amachi himself was uselessly trying to free himself. That just made them laugh more, while a frozen blonde girl watched with horror.

The fists and feet of the four boys punished Kaname's body with no hesitation or regret.

It was only the daily routine.

The brunet was left uselessly leaned on the wall. He considered that he was indeed lucky, since all he got was a few bruises and a slit lip. The boys was leaving, laughing and commenting on what they were going to do the next day, when Keichirou noticed the frozen girl.

"Oy, you saw everything, right?" he said with a mischievous smirk, approaching the tiny girl. She just looked up at him and said no word. That was a 'yes'. "See that piece of shit?" he pointed Kaname, that was bented to the front and whimpering a bit. The blonde was a bit worried, but still, said nothing. "Stay out o four way, then we won't punish you. Understood?"

She shook her head.

"Are you mute?"

"N-no. I understood."

Keichirou Sato smirked, and mumbled a 'great' before leaving.

The blonde clutched her tiny fists, frowning. She moved from Osaka, only to end up in a school with such unfair people, and that made she raged. Her name, Natsume Hibiki. A quite cocky, stubborn girl.

"Are you ok?" she said while approaching and down herself to his level, adjusting her skirt of course. The boy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Was she crazy? Keichirou just told her to stay out of their way.

"Yes, I'm fine." Replied Kaname at least. He did his besta t standing up again, using the wall to lean himself to. Still, he couldn't understand why that girl was talking with him.

"Why do you let them do it?" asked her again, rising as well. They began to unconsciently walk towards the school way, slowly, because Amachi was tired from his earlier run.

"...I tried to fight back at first, believe me." Said him, rolling his eyes. Everyone asked that.

Books in place, pens on the bag, and papers recollected, they walked in absolute silence to Yukihana. All the noise was their steps and breath, ando ne or two mumbles coming from Natsume.

"Who are you anyways?" Amachi finally asked, when they were already seeing the gate.

"Hibiki Natsume~I'm the transfer from Osaka." She replied with a smirk. "Your name?"

"Kaname Amachi. Why are you walking with me? You'll get trouble like that." He stated, stepping already in the school grounds. Natsume Hibiki just smiled, and didn't aswered. Amachi sighed and shook his head lightly, glancing at the building in front of them.

"See you later." She said, waving briefly.

He waved to her back.

"...see you...later." the words tasted like sweets on his mouth; it was something he never expected someone to say.

Amachi Kaname turned and began to walk, with a smile on his face.


End file.
